


Fantasy Baby

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [47]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Brother/Sister Incest, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Jealousy, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery confesses her fantasy to Zac.
Relationships: Avery Hanson/Zac Hanson
Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Fantasy Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This may end up being a chapter in Everything Changes eventually...maybe.
> 
> Prompt: Threesome

"Have you ever thought of having a threesome?" Avery asked Zac as they laid in bed after having gotten their four year old son Gus into bed. 

Her hand going to rest on her stomach. A stomach that was still flat despite Avery being three months pregnant with their second child. 

It was a child that at least this time was planned. The both of them having decided two months after Gus had turned four to try again. After all, they were older and Gus kept asking for a sibling and how much longer could they tell him no or that he'd get one eventually?

Though Avery had to admit even though she was twenty going on twenty-one in a few days she was still nervous about having a second baby. Except at least now she didn't feel as unprepared since she'd been through all the motions once now.

"Like someone else having sex with us?" Zac questioned his words bringing Avery out of her thoughts and she nodded her head as she blushed slightly.

"Yeah, like that," she said, feeling foolish for even asking that but since this pregnancy started she'd been having the craziest sexual fantasies. Most of them involving her and Zac and another man.

A man who she got to fuck while sucking her husband's cock. Listening as he praised her for taking another man in a cunt that was all his.

"No," Zac stated and Avery blushed more especially when she saw the curious look on her husband's face. "I take it you have though," he stated and of course he knew she had.

Zac just knew her like that and it was more than just being married for years now. After all before marriage they had been friends since childhood. Zac knew everything about her and there really was no secret she could keep from him if she tried. Not that she was ever trying.

Not anymore, not since she realized and admitted to herself that she loved him and their marriage was no longer one of convenience, done out of the fact that Gus had been on the way.

"I have," Avery admitted softly as she moved closer to him on the bed they shared. "This pregnancy is doing some weird things to me I think. Making me fantasize about things I've never thought of before."

Zac laughed at her words as he leaned down to leave a kiss on her forehead, his lips lingering a bit too long and making Avery ache between her legs because thanks to her fantasy she was already clearly turned on. There wasn't much Zac needed to do really to get her going and honestly she had been the same way with Gus.

So fucking horny but at least her fantasies had been tame then and all she needed to think about was getting fucked by her husband. 

"How about you tell me about this threesome fantasy of yours," Zac spoke and his breath hit her forehead making her ache even more. 

That and the tone he used, the low seductive tone he used when he was fucking into her. Asking her how she wanted it or if she loved him because even now he still liked hearing her say those words. Liked knowing it was still him she wanted and not his brother Taylor.

A man Avery hadn't seen since he left the town behind the night that Zac and Avery had clung to each other in a drunken fueled haze to mask their hurt over him leaving. The night that they had essentially created Gus and started their own love story....a story that she wanted to keep going forever.

Even if she had never expected Zac to be her forever.

"You really wanna hear about it?" Avery asked him as she moved her head some to look at him. Their eyes locking and she liked how dark and full of lust Zac's eyes were.

Zac nodded as he moved his head close to hers again, "I really want to hear about it," he told her with a smirk and before she could say more his lips were on hers in a kiss.

A kiss that made her eyes fall shut as her body seemed to move into his. Her eyes closing tighter when she felt him move her on top of his lap. His hard on apparent through the material of his boxers that he was clad in.

Her hips moving down to rub against him as she deepened the kiss once she felt his erection and she knew if Zac slipped his hand into the panties she was wearing under her nightgown that he'd find her equally as turned on. He'd find the flesh of her pussy wet and ready for him.

"I really want to hear about it," Zac muttered in between kisses now. A moan leaving his mouth not long after he had spoken because she had once again let her hips move against him.

Avery getting a tiny thrill from hearing Zac moan. His moans were almost like heaven...almost.

What was heaven was having his cock inside of her and she knew with the way things were going that she'd get to have that tonight.

Smiling softly Avery pulled away from the kiss as she looked up at Zac, "I keep imagining myself getting fucked by some unknown man," she told him watching as Zac's eyes flashed with jealousy. "And as he is fucking me I'm sucking your cock and listening as you praise me for taking another man inside of the cunt that is yours."

After she spoke Avery blushed again though she kept her smile, her smile growing as Zac's jealousy seemed to grow. Though she also knew from the way his cock twitched in his underwear that he liked the idea of her fantasy as well.

He liked the thought of her fucking someone else while he praised her. While he called her cunt his...which in the end it was his. They'd made vows after all.

"I kind of want that now," Zac muttered out, his words surprising Avery. "Of course I think I'm too jealous to actually share you but imagining it is hot."

"Yeah?" Avery asked softly as she leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. "Maybe one day I can use my dildo and we can pretend it's happening then," she told him and at her words Zac moaned just a bit louder.

Avery's smile turning into a smirk as she kissed him again instead of saying anything or letting him say anything.

A whine soon slipped past Avery's lips though when Zac pulled away from the kiss because she wasn't ready to stop kissing him just yet.

"I think we could definitely try that," Zac told her as he let his hands move to lift her nightgown off. Leaving Avery in only her panties on top of him and at least now they were both on even footing clothes wise.

It'd be so much easier for them to finally get down to business when they stopped fooling around with each other tonight.

"I want too," Avery told him knowing it was true. She wanted to pretend by using her dildo and sucking his cock at the same time. It was the closest she'd come to getting her real fantasy. "We can do it tomorrow night," she whispered before kissing him again and before he could reply back she moved her body up some, slipping her own panties off.

A moan going into Zac's mouth as his hand found it's way between her legs and he rubbed at her wet pussy harshly and at least now he knew just how turned on this talk and the fantasy had gotten her. Zac knew that she was just as gone as he was and maybe tonight they wouldn't have to fuck as long.

Her orgasm could come harsh and fast if he wanted it too. Then again maybe he wanted to prolong it as well. He had done it before just so he could be inside of her longer.

Letting her eyes fall shut Avery moaned once more when Zac slipped two fingers into her wet sex. Her hips moving down some to meet his fingers and as he began to fuck her with them all she could do was keep on kissing him. Not wanting her moans to get too loud because the last thing she needed was to wake Gus before she could fully have Zac.

She needed her husband tonight and to take care of the ache between her legs. An ache that only he ever knew how to cure just right.

"I love you," Avery whispered out into his mouth as she found a way to reach down and pull his own underwear off. Her eyes never once opening as she left him as naked as her. "I love you so fucking much Zachary."

"I love you too," Zac muttered out as he let his fingers move away from her and before Avery could even whine about the loss of his fingers he was moving her some with his hands. Her cunt moving down on his hard cock and Avery broke away from the kiss then.

Her head falling back as another moan came out of her.

"I love you Avery," Zac repeated his lips going to her neck as he kissed at it softly. The both of them joined together now in every way possible and all Avery could do right now was enjoy the feeling of him inside of her. Wanting to savor it briefly before she started to move on him.

Before they both started to really get into things and their ends eventually came. Something that would feel even better but something that would also cause him to move out of her eventually too, leaving her feeling empty and god did she always feel empty without him right after sex.

It was a feeling she didn't like because after all these years of marriage and sex with him she liked feeling connected in the most intimate of ways. Liked knowing that only they knew each other in this way now. 

No one else could have them like they had each other. Even if clearly her fantasy right now was to have someone else inside of her. Though deep down in her bones she had known Zac was too jealous for that. 

Which was okay with her because his jealousy was almost always a turn on for her.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

"The man in your threesome," Zac began as they lay beside each other now, both of them having caught their breaths and their heartbeats having slowed. "I know you said it's some stranger but is it Tay?" he asked and Avery hated the scared tone he had.

Hell in general she hated that he was still scared that she'd want Taylor after all this time. Taylor had left her, left town all because Natalie had gotten pregnant by him and he didn't want a baby or an instant family and Avery knew there was no way she could forgive that.

Not with how her own life had been and her own father leaving her mom when she had been pregnant.

It was something that hit close to home for her and Taylor had known it and still done it.

"No," she told him as she shook her head softly. "It's not Taylor," she said honestly because it wasn't. It truly was some stranger.

"It'd be okay if it was. I know he was your first love."

"He was but it wasn't him," Avery stated again as she laid her head on Zac's chest. "I don't want him anymore Zac," she told him firmly shivering when Zac let his hand move to her back.

His fingertips moving up and down the skin softly left goosebumps on her skin.

"I only want you Zac. Only you forever because you are my last love. The love that matters."


End file.
